


A Partridge in a Pear Tree

by cissamione



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: Paula and Sophie spot a partridge in a pear tree on Christmas Eve





	A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little series of twelve ficlets I'm going to post over the Twelve Days of Christmas, following with the lyrics of the song/rhyme.
> 
> I wrote this on Christmas Day, so it is pretty short, but hopefully sweet enough to make up for it!

There was Christmas music playing softly in the background as Paula and Sophie did the dishes together. It was Christmas Eve, and Paula had invited Sophie over for lunch to celebrate Christmas, given that they would be with their respective families on Christmas Day, and she had wanted to treat her partner. Paula slipped her eyes sideways at Sophie, who was drying the dishes as Paula washed them. Her long hair was loose, and she was wearing what paula considered to be a very tasteful Christmas jumper, silver, with red snowflakes over one shoulder.

“Babe, look.” Sophie’s voice pulled Paula from her reverie, and the lawyer let her eyes travel along Sophie’s arm, which was pointed towards the window. Through the glass, Paula could only see her pear tree in the garden.

“What? Is it mistletoe?” She asked with a cheeky voice.

Sophie shook her head with a laugh. “No, there’s a partridge in the pear tree, like the song.” Sophie’s smile was infectious, and Paula couldn’t help but admire the younger woman’s pleasure at the simple things, like a bird in a tree.

“That’s cute.” Paula nudged her with her hip, her hands still deep in the soapy dishwater as Sophie bumped her back. “How d’you know it’s a partridge?”

“Jack Duckworth, he were almost like Tyrone’s dad, that’s how our Jack got his name, you know, because Dad had an affair with Ty’s wife, Molly, so they  named their baby Jack, but he turned out to be Dad’s, anyway, he kept pigeons, and he were really into birds, and he taught me a little about different birds.” Sophie was smiling fondly at the memories as she lifted Paula’s chin gently and leaned close. “And I don’t need an excuse to kiss you.” She whispered, taking Paula’s lips in a tender kiss.

Paula leaned into Sophie’s kiss with a smile. There was nowhere she’d rather be on Christmas Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
